


Satisfied

by ill_show_you_imajins



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Jungkook as Alexander, M/M, Taehyung as Angelica, jimin as eliza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ill_show_you_imajins/pseuds/ill_show_you_imajins
Summary: Basically...  Taehyung as Angelica, Jimin as Eliza, and Jungkook as Alexander. (the relationships are a bit altered though)





	Satisfied

Taehyung sat at his seat, trying not to look over at Jungkook, he was so cute, he wanted to run his hands through Jungkook’s hair. He was so far away, Taehyung being in the back of the class, Jungkook being in the very front. Taehyung sighed, looking down at his paper. The teacher seemed more boring than usual if that was even possible. He was planning to actually talk to Jungkook today.

~~~

At lunch, Taehyung actually walked up to Jungkook and started talking to him. “Hello, I’m Kim Taehyung,” He started and Jungkook smiled a bunny smile which melted Taehyung’s heart. “I’m Jeon Jungkook!” Jungkook said, shaking Taehyung’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you Jungkook,” Taehyung said, keeping his cool like usual. They began talking, they had a lot in common, despite the fact that their personalities were pretty different. They both play a videogame called Overwatch. Taehyung was overjoyed until he looked over at his lunch table…  
He saw his best friend, Jimin, looking helpless as ever, looking over at him and Jungkook longingly. He’d do anything for Jimin’s happiness, even if that meant sacrificing his own. He bit his lip. “Hey Jungkook, can I tell you something?” Taehyung asked hesitantly. Jungkook nodded. “Look at that boy, his name is Jimin, I think he likes you,” Taehyung said, trying not to cry at his own words. Jungkook looked over at Jimin, he licks his lips. “Really?” Jungkook asked, and Taehyung nodded. Jungkook smiled and walked up to Jimin.  
“Hello, I’m Jungkook.” Jimin looked flustered. “H-hi, I’m Jimin,” Jimin said, and Jungkook let out a smile and they continued to talk.

~~~

It’s been 5 years now… Jimin is Jungkook’s groom, Taehyung had cried, he just blamed it on being proud of his best friend. Taehyung has had a crush on Jungkook since they started school, he threw it all down the drain when he encouraged Jungkook to approach Jimin. Taehyung was just happy that Jimin was happy. Taehyung hadn’t found anyone since he let Jungkook go.   
2 years into Jimin and Jungkook’s marriage, Taehyung and Jungkook had been texting and meeting up, quite intimately, despite Jungkook being married. Jimin went through Jungkook’s texts while Jungkook was in the shower because he was bored. Jimin heart broke.   
Jimin started sobbing… Jimin would’ve been less upset (Yet still very upset) if Taehyung hadn’t gotten a husband. Now, Not only Jungkook was cheating, now Taehyung was too. Jungkook got out of the shower to see a sobbing Jimin. He was instantly worried. “Jimin, baby, what’s wrong?” He asked, cradling Jimin in his arms. Jimin ripped himself from Jungkook’s arms. “Jungkook, Why????” He asked frantically. Jungkook froze.  
“Jimin, sweetie, what happened,” Jungkook asked. Jimin looked at him, Jimin’s eyes shimmered with hate, regret, and sorrow. “With Taehyung, why?” Jimin whispered, tears cascading down his cheeks. Jungkook felt guilty for the first time since he started messing around with Taehyung. “Jimin… I’m sorry,” Jungkook said. Jimin looked at him and almost forgave him… Almost.  
Jimin left Jungkook alone in the living room. He called Taehyung. Taehyung picked up with a “Hello?” “Taehyung, I am disappointed in you.” Taehyung did not know what Jimin was talking about, but he knew it was serious since Jimin did not call him ‘Tae’. “Jimin?” Taehyung tried to ask, but Jimin hung up. Jimin felt so betrayed. He just wanted love, it wasn’t fair. He sat on his and Jungkook’s shared bed. He didn’t know what to do.  
He walked into the bathroom, he looked in the mirror,  
He did the unimaginable…

~~~

The sky was dark… a fitting atmosphere for the event that will take place today. Jungkook fixed his suit, he wanted to look good, Jimin had always liked him in suits. Jungkook reached the funeral home. Min Taehyung approached him then… “Jeon Jungkook…” He says slowly. “Hm?” Jungkook asks.   
“I wish I had never met you.”

THE END


End file.
